


I Crumble Completely When You Cry

by AriannaLaufeyson



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriannaLaufeyson/pseuds/AriannaLaufeyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the end of season two when Sebastian has to leave with Ciel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Letter.

Grell had always been very dramatic, all of her actions were always 10x what the normal person would do. So it was quite the shock when such a traumatic even caused her to get so.. human.

She had been on a reaping with William and Ronald, just a normal day in London. The two men had just begun collecting the cinematic records when Grell heard a few clanks of glass. Spinning around with a wide smile on her face as she sensed the demon she loved so much, she gasped at what she saw. A table set for three with steaming cups of tea in lovely China cups.

Furrowing her brow, she wandered over, her boots clinking on the stone road. On the table was an envelope, red and decorated with roses. Hesitantly, she lifted it up and opened the wax deal, pulling out the parchment inside that was in a trifold.

"A love letter..." She cooed hopefully, biting her lip as she unfolded it.

'To the bright red rose,  
I am so sorry to be leaving you. A situation has surfaced with my young master and we must leave London at once. Unfortunately, I cannot inform you on where we are going. I hope you can forgive me for abandoning you in this way.

Farewell, Ms. Sutcliff.'

Everything froze. Her blood went cold, her heart sank to her stomach. Her mouth fell slightly open as she took in the information. Stumbling backwards and hitting her back on a rough brick wall, she felt empty and cold. 

"H,He's gone.." She muttered, shaking.

Ronald looked over at the reaper, his eyes widening as he saw her sitting on the rain-soaked ground, her knees pulled to her chest.

"S,Senpai..?" He asked, walking over to the weeping woman.

The pair walked over, raising a brow at the now-cooling tea and the table. Ronald went to the girl, slipping his arms around her and hoisting her off the ground while William examined the letter.

"So, he's leaving..." He glanced over at the crying girl, slightly sympathetic. He sighed and walked over, brushing her hair from her face. "Let's get you to the office." 

After they had her stable on her feet, they teleported to the HQ, leading her to the lounge and setting her down on the couch.

William, unsure of what to do, pulled the letter out of his breast pocket, "D,Do you want this..?"

Grell, who had black mascara streaking down her face as well as a silent flow of tears, nodded slowly. She wasn't speaking, hardly even moving. He frowned and gently handed it to her before kissing her forehead. After he left, Grell clutched the letter to her chest and continued to cry softly.

"He's actually gone.. He left, I never even got to miss him... He never loved me.." She whispered, trembling as her tears intensified.

William and Ronald watched silently from the other room, their brows slanted outwards.

"This is the worst I've ever seen her... She's not being overly dramatic.." Ronald stated softly.

"She's actually broken.. She doesn't have the strength to be dramatic.." William added mournfully, shaking his head. "Leave her be.." He said as he tugged the fellow reaper's wrist gently, leading him away.

~

"You know, I just can't stand to see you cry..." 

Grell's head shot up and she stared in shock at the demon in front of her, "S,Sebastian..?"


	2. The Departure

“You know, I just can’t stand to see you cry…”

Grell’s head shot up and she stared in shock at the demon in front of her. “Sebastian..?”

He let out a soft chuckle, “Hush, dear..” He cooed, striding to the couch and sitting the armrest by her head so that he could stroke her hair. “I thought I could do it.. I thought I could go off and be alright, but knowing you were crying… I couldn’t do it..” He looked down and met her eyes, “I love you, Grell Sutcliff.”

The girl was frozen again, her heart skipping so many beats. She let out a whimper before launching up to hug him, bawling into the shoulder of his uniform.

With a grin upon his face, Sebastian wrapped his arms around her, holding the reaper’s thin body to close to his. “I didn’t want to leave you, and I didn’t want to tell you I love you because I was worried I would have to leave-“

“Shh.” She silenced him, pressing the pad of her index finger to his lips. “You’re here now, that’s what matters, Sebs.”

The demon arched a black eyebrow. “Sebs? That’s new..”

She let out a soft laugh and shrugged, “Do you not like it?”

Sebastian just smiled and brushed her hair from her face. “I love it.”

The two of them leaned in, their faces inches away.

“Grell, let’s get you home-“ William announced, striding in but being stopped in his tracks as he spotted the pair. “What the hell..” He growled.

Sebastian sighed, looking over at the reaper. “I could say the same.”

“No, no you can’t! You left her out of the damn blue, hardly even saying a damn thing! She was a wreck and you think you can show back up?” The male reaper shouted.

Growling, Sebastian rose to his feet. “You don’t know the situation, scum. Don’t stick your nose in places it doesn’t belong. She’s a grown woman, she can make decisions for herself.”

“Not with you controlling her like this! She’s wrapped around your finger and you’re taking advantage of that like the demon trash you are!”

Sebastian opened his mouth for his rebuttal but was cut off.

“Both of you, just shut the hell up!” Grell snapped, wiping her tears from her cheeks as she stood up. “You’re both ridiculous.” Sighing, she moved to stand beside Sebastian, gently grazing his hand with her own. “I _am_ a grown woman, and I know full well what I want and what I’m doing. I’m not being controlled nor am I wrapped around anyone’s finger. I’ve had a rough day and I truly don’t want anymore drama.” Exasperated, she ran her fingers through her hair and let her words sink into the two men.

With a long sigh, Sebastian spoke softly, looking down at the redhead. “Grell, I’m wiling to pursue this, and I would help you move to where my young master and I are staying. It’s just up to you now.”

As Wiliam went to protest, Grell put her manicured hand up, stopping him. “I’d like to pursue this, I’m willing to move, so long as you’re actually serious about this.”

“For god’s sake..” William muttered, “Honestly.”

“Don’t even start, William. You know I love you, and you’re my family no matter what, but this is my decision.”

He simply shrugged, “Do what you want, I’ll still be there for you; just don’t expect me to be happy about this.”

A bright smile on her face, Grell walked over and hugged him tightly. After placing a quick kiss on his cheek, she whispered, “I don’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that this took so incredibly long, but this is our bittersweet ending!


End file.
